


up and at 'em

by Shyntax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, that's probably the cutest tag on this entire website omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyntax/pseuds/Shyntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's asleep and Daichi loves him a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up and at 'em

**Author's Note:**

> HELP ME I'VE FALLEN DEEP INTO DAISUGA AND I CAN'T GET O UT......

The first thing Daichi thinks about when he wakes up on Sunday morning is wondering where his right hand is.

He feels something smooth. It’s warm, and a little fuzzy, and in his daze Daichi cannot figure out what it is. He wants to check, but at the same time, he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. He is tired, and he is tired, and he knows he is tired because he just repeated it twice to himself. He wants to go back to sleep and drift away into dreams once more. He wants the sunlight, however soft, to go away and delay the start of his day. He wants to keep his eyes shut. That’s what he’ll do. He’ll just keep his eyes shut, and he’ll fall asleep again. He leans back onto his left arm, bent behind his head, and prepares to go back to sleep. Yeah. Just like this, he thinks.

A movement beneath his palm changes his mind.

Daichi opens his eyes slowly, blinking away the drowsiness. Once he adjusts to the light, he is greeted by a head of ashy gray hair lying on top of him, and while whispering an ‘oh’ he realizes his hand is on Suga's bare back.

Suga’s hands are resting on Daichi’s chest, his cheek pressed against the backs as he sleeps. His pale skin practically glows in the light of the early morning. The sheets cover his body until just below his shoulder blades, rising and falling with the steady rhythm of Suga’s breathing. Daichi brings his right hand out from under the sheets to push back a stray lock of Suga’s hair, and as he does so he spots Suga’s characteristic mole. Suga stirs a bit at the touch, and Daichi gives him a mental apology and feels himself smile.

Had Daichi known sooner that he’d be waking up to who is most definitely the sweetest, cutest, most gorgeous boy he knew sleeping on top of him, he would have had a significantly greater amount of motivation to wake up.

Daichi trails his fingers through Suga's hair. It's incredibly soft, probably illegally so. It falls through the gaps between his fingers with ease, and the locks always seem to place themselves perfectly when they land. Suga's bed head is absolutely adorable. Daichi continues, just petting Suga's hair and basking in the morning light and the pleasant warmth and the relaxing feeling of home and comfort and just _Suga,_ even if he's fast asleep.

"...feels nice." Suga mumbles, barely audible.

Oh. Well, this works, too.

Daichi removes his fingers from Suga's hair and rubs Suga's back in apology. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," Suga lifts his head to move his hands, and while Daichi physically frowns at the loss of contact between Suga's palms and his own chest he is quickly appeased by the feeling of Suga's arms wriggling their way under his back to embrace him. "I like it. Keep going." Suga snuggles up against Daichi's chest for emphasis and even in his sleepy haze Daichi's brain is instantly filled with cute cute _cute_ oh god _so cute_ help me.

Daichi does as he's told, resuming the slow strokes of his fingers in Suga's hair. Suga sighs against him in content and Daichi swears he's going to get diabetes from this boy and his sweet little self and wow he is really in deep with this dumb boy crush.

But it's not like he'd ever want to have it any other way. 

They lay there for a while, peaceful in each other's presence. Daichi runs his fingers through Suga's hair over and over without pause, not slowing to stop and never wanting to stop in the first place. Every so often Suga will make a little sign of appreciation, a tiny breath or a pleased hum or a nuzzle of his cheek in an understood 'thank you.' Time passes, and neither knows how much, and neither really cares. They are together, and they are quiet, and they don't have to worry about oddball first years or loud liberos or anything at all. They have each other, and they are with each other, and while they are allowed to have that, they are happy.

"...we've got to get up." Daichi says. 

Suga shifts himself so more of him is lying on Daichi. "No we don't."

"Yes, we do." Daichi tries to push himself up off the bed, but Suga's body prevents him. "C'mon, Suga." He nudges Suga to put emphasis on each word. "We've got to get dressed."

"No."

"We've got to eat breakfast."

"No."

"Got to start the day." _"No."_

Daichi breathes out an overdramatic sigh as he falls back onto the pillows. Suga tightens his hold on him. In a soft voice, Suga speaks once more. "...do we have to?"

"...no."

**Author's Note:**

> oops sorry I really enjoy the idea of suga acting completely spoiled when it's just him and Daichi heh......


End file.
